


Super  psycho  love

by erxiao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Ordinary People, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxiao/pseuds/erxiao
Summary: 普通人设定跟踪狂米X斯德哥尔摩患者英
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Super  psycho  love

“柯克兰先生，那今天就到这里了……”来访的警官起身递出一张名片“如果关于这个案件或者那个跟踪狂您还有什么线索可以拨打我的电话”  
“好的，谢谢您”亚瑟放下一直未动的红茶接过名片起身送别警官  
调查案件的警官走后，亚瑟重新坐回沙发上。自从他发现有人一直跟踪他后，他身边的友人就开始一个个的遇袭，虽然目前还没有人死去但已经足够恶劣……  
出于安全考虑，公司给了他一个长假，假期直到他解决这件事。所以他已经一周没有出门了，食物和垃圾全靠外卖和好心的邻居，即便如此他也感觉那双眼睛每时每刻都在盯着他。  
就像现在……又来了！他能感觉到那赤裸裸的目光一寸寸的在他身上迅游，他能感觉到那人试图用目光剥开他的衣服。  
亚瑟起身把窗帘拉上，阳光和视线都被厚重的窗帘阻挡在外面。亚瑟回到沙发上，有些紧张的看着电话，他本以为对方会像之前那样打电话来警告自己，但是没有。  
不知过了多久，外面的阳光已经变成金黄，电话都没有响起。亚瑟刚刚放松一点，就被突然的声响一惊。不过响的并不是电话，而是门铃，亚瑟知道应该是外卖到了。  
“先生！先生！您在家吗？您的外卖”外面传来的声音好像在哪听过，不过这也没什么稀奇，毕竟最近他几乎每餐都是外卖。  
“好的，非常感谢。你把外卖放到门外就好，小费在地垫下面。”  
门外传来了悉悉索索的声音，之后就是脚步声，外卖员应该已经走了。  
亚瑟走到门前，小心翼翼的透过猫眼向外望去。很好，门前只有外卖。放心的打开门，弯腰拾起地上的外卖，就在转身回屋的那一刻亚瑟感觉自己的脖颈遭到重击之后就陷入了黑暗。  
亚瑟再次醒来的时候，发现自己的眼前依旧一片黑暗。细细感受发现是自己眼睛被蒙上了一块黑布，那感觉像是自己的领带。不仅如此他的双手也被牢牢捆上，不过双脚还是自由的。  
“亲爱的亚蒂，看来你是醒了……”耳边传来了外卖员的声音，亚瑟现在知道为什么会觉得在哪听过了。除去对方之前在电话里故意阴沉的语气，这分明就是那个跟踪狂。  
“亲爱的，你看起来很紧张啊”对方故意凑到他的耳边将气息喷进耳蜗，手指从他的脸颊一路向下轻轻的划过心窝然后在小腹止住。“我怎么会伤害你？我是那么的爱你！我每一天都在注视着你，我知道你的喜好，我连你今天几点醒来，洗漱花了多少时间我都一清二楚！你还在上班的时候我每一天都送你到家，我清楚你上班的时间，哪怕你加班我也知道，你的朋友追求者全都没有做到！为什么你就不能属于我！”  
感到对方越来越激动，亚瑟不得不出言安慰他“不是的，先生。请你听我说，我们其实可以通过更正常的途径来认识彼此不是吗？不如你先把我放开我们好好聊聊？”  
“不，亲爱的，你这个狡猾的英国人。”对方轻咬他的耳垂在他的耳后狠狠的嘬了一口，亚瑟可以保证那里一定会留下一个一周内都不会消失的印记“我了解你，你就像五大湖里的亚洲鲤鱼，满身都是湿滑的鳞片，一旦放手就再也抓不住了”  
对方在亚瑟的脖颈，领口留下一个又一个的印记。亚瑟心中暗暗叫苦，他发誓等这件事情了结以后，他再约美丽的小姐共度良宵时再也不会在对方的身上留下痕迹。  
“亚蒂，你真美……”对方解开了他的衬衫亚瑟听到他痴迷的说。  
“先生，我可认为用美丽这个词来评价男性不是那么恰当”被一个陌生人这么绑着为所欲为，再冷静难免也会控制不住自己的语气。  
对方胸口微震，轻笑了一声  
“你真是可爱……可爱到我忍不住想要强迫你了……不过不行，我还是希望有一天你能自愿的跟我在一起。”  
亚瑟感觉对方吻上了自己的嘴唇，舌头强硬的闯进他的口腔给他渡过了一片小小的药片。  
“亲爱的，别怕……这只是会让你睡一会儿”  
药效真快，绝对不是安眠药。这是亚瑟陷入昏睡前的最后一个念头。  
阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟温柔的扣好衬衫扣子，然后起身痴迷的看了一会儿亚瑟的睡颜之后就进了厨房。他不能让他的小英国人一会儿起来吃凉掉的菜，如果可以他还能够为他做一锅汤。  
亚瑟醒来时，被入侵者拉起窗帘后的窗外已经没有一丝阳光。厨房里隐隐传来的香气引诱着他走了过去。  
关了火的灶台上有一锅他爱喝的牛尾浓汤，亚瑟试探的摸了摸，不算烫手但还热乎着。制作者把时间掌控的很好。被细心整理过的料理台上，放着一张便签「亲爱的亚蒂，请你放心食用我给你留下的食物。还有不要再拉窗帘了，hero 不接受反对意见！永远爱你的J 」  
如果没有之前的那些，仅仅是看这个便签亚瑟会以为这是一个非常阳光的大男孩，并欣然接受，但是现在这种情况却让他有些不知所措……  
亚瑟不知道自己这是怎么回事，他鬼使神差的吃掉了自己明明恐惧厌恶的人温起来的外卖和那个人做的汤。他不得不承认，这比自己做的好很多。他甚至觉得如果对方能够跟自己好好谈谈也许他们会有一段，当然这是建立在对方没有做出跟踪这种事情的基础上。  
在亚瑟吃完饭把用过的餐具放到池子里后，那一直如影随形的目光居然消失了。在这之后一连好三天都没有再出现，亚瑟终于能够松一口气，但送了一口气之后有一种说不出的失落，以对方的偏执程度大概不会突然想通吧，放过了他是因为遇见了更合口味的目标了吧……  
亚瑟边这么想着，边打通了负责他这个案件的警官的电话，奇怪的是电话居然显示关机状态。亚瑟不得不转而拨通了警官办公室的电话“您好打扰一下，我是亚瑟·柯克兰，我想找一下负责我案件的琼斯警官……”  
“对不起先生”电话那头传来了歉意的声音“我们刚要通知您，有人举报阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯就是您那起案件的嫌疑人并提供了证据……现在他已经被暂时拘押调查”  
亚瑟放开挂断的电话，把腿缩到沙发上使自己整个人都蜷缩在沙发上。听到这个消息他本来是应该高兴的，毕竟不出意外的话他的人生从此就恢复正常了。他可以放心的去上班，去餐厅吃饭，去酒吧交际也许会遇上一个心仪的对象……但现在他的心里竟然一点也不高兴，也许是吃惊于那个阳光负责的警官就是跟踪狂，也许是别的他不想承认的什么……就这么胡思乱想着，亚瑟不知不觉就倒在沙发上睡着了。  
阳光被双层窗帘中的纱质窗帘变得柔和后照到他的脸上，亚瑟坐起身来看了四周，他不明白为什么自己会穿着睡衣睡在床上……难道是他？  
亚瑟连忙下床跑到客厅，这次他没有被蒙住眼睛所以清楚的看到曾经在他面前衣冠楚楚的警官，如今正以闯入者的姿态出现在他家的厨房里。  
“琼斯先生！请停下你手中动作，告诉我你为什么会在这？”  
“亚蒂你醒啦！不要这么紧张嘛。那位举报我的小警官根本就没有什么决定性的证据……”阿尔弗雷德将清洁好的瓷盘擦干放回架子上面后向亚瑟走了过去“说起来这个，哦亲爱的，你都不知道你的魅力有多大。你把他迷的神魂颠倒，所以他才会急忙举报我。一个懦夫罢了，自己不敢追求你才会这样的”阿尔弗雷德环住亚瑟的腰凑到他的耳边“你只能是我的”  
亚瑟被吹到耳蜗的湿气弄得浑身不自在，连忙一把推开阿尔弗雷德“我的意思是先生你为什么会有我家的钥匙？”  
“这很简单，在我被他们带走我就已经把模具藏好了”阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟拉到沙发上坐下“好了亚蒂，他们一会儿会来询问你我们的关系，你可一定不要害羞的直接说出来”  
亚瑟向后靠到沙发背挑衅的看着对方“当然先生，我是不会隐瞒我们的关系的，罪犯与受害人这没什么好害羞的。”  
阿尔弗雷德凑上前，盯着亚瑟祖母绿的眼眸笑了“难道不是恋人吗，宝贝。我以为你已经爱上我了呢……”  
亚瑟还想说些什么，但门铃打断了他。想起身去开门的亚瑟却没有动，因为这屋子里的另一个人兴致勃勃的已经走向玄关。亚瑟望着这个他曾经恐惧厌恶的男人的背影，嘴角有些他自己都没有察觉的微笑。  
门被打开随着门开并不是亚瑟想象中的交谈声，而是"砰"的一声枪响和跟开枪人一同前来的女警员的尖叫。  
亚瑟冲到门前看到的是倒在血泊之中的阿尔弗雷德，和稍微回过神来正在拨打急救电话的女警员。阿尔费雷德在对方开枪的一瞬间打歪了对方的枪管，因此被击中了腹部。亚瑟感觉自己的眼睛什么都看不到了，眼睛好像起了一层雾，好不容易找到了阿尔弗雷德的伤口连忙将手按了上去。  
阿尔弗雷德倒在血泊之中也还是那样充满着阳光的笑，他抬起沾染鲜血少的那只手轻轻擦去亚瑟溢出来的一滴眼泪“别难过亚蒂，快告诉这个姑娘我们是什么关系”  
亚瑟闭了下眼将眼泪咽了回去，抬起头看着那个已经打完急救电话的女警员“恋人……我们是恋人！阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不是跟踪狂！那个人诬陷了他！”  
女警员被他的一番话提醒，完全回过神来拨打了警局的电话。楼下传来了急救车的声音，医护人员跑了上来将阿尔弗雷德抬上担架送往医院急救。  
病房里，窗外的阳光依旧明媚，却已经是第二天的阳光了。从昏迷中醒来的阿尔弗雷德轻轻的将守在床边的亚瑟叫醒，他听到了他怎么描述他们的关系，他现在有些迫不及待的想听他再说一遍。  
“亚蒂……你再说一遍我们是什么关系……就只对我说。”  
刚从梦中醒来的亚瑟眼神有些朦胧但这并不影响他的意识  
“我是永远不会喜欢你的，跟踪狂先生”  
“这有什么关系，你爱我就够了，我的小病人”


End file.
